


Unbridled Passions

by DifferentWorld



Category: Aladdin (1992)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Everyone Is An Adult, F/M, Hot Sex, Jafar and Jasmine are a couple, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Some Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-17 07:36:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29713827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DifferentWorld/pseuds/DifferentWorld
Summary: Jafar and Jasmine have a moment. Well, more than a moment really. Who am I kidding they're just straight up fucking here. (also, everyone here is an adult).Gifted to EmpireMurderer as they're the person who encouraged me to write this story. :)
Relationships: Jafar/Jasmine (Disney)
Comments: 19
Kudos: 15





	Unbridled Passions

**Author's Note:**

  * For [EmpireMurderer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmpireMurderer/gifts).



> Hello! This is my first Jafar/Jasmine story. Actually, it’s my first fic outside of my usual fandom so it’s a bit new for me. I really appreciate you for taking the time to read this, you are wonderful and I hope you’ll enjoy!
> 
> This fic is dedicated to EmpireMurderer who has not only amazing J/J fics, but has encouraged me to write this. Thank you so much for the kind comment on my own story in another fandom and for being amazing!
> 
> And of course, thank you readers! It means a lot that you're reading this story, I hope that you enjoyed it and any comments/kudos are always appreciated :)

He couldn’t take it anymore. And from the way she looked at him, neither could she.

The way her chest heaved in rising passion as she stared at him, the swell of her breasts visible with each breath. Her hands on her hips, his own hands aching to hold them as he pushed inside of her.

Everything about her aroused him, especially her eyes. The window to her mind as they conveyed her feelings of extreme arousal.

“You provoke me,” she breathed.

“Oh? Do I?” He leaned in close to her. Very close.

He watched with glee as rows of goosebumps traveled up her arm. She swallowed, bringing his attention to her neck. He longed to bite it, leaving marks all over her. Claiming her as his.

“You’re too close.” It came out unsteady, wavering as he invaded her personal space even more.

“Really? I find I’m not close enough.” Their noses were almost touching. “If you want me to leave, all you have to do is to say it.”

She knew he meant it. She knew that if she told him to leave, he would. That’s what made this all the worse, he was baiting her to admit that she wanted him. No hiding behind pretense of being overcome with a natural desire. She would be admitting that she craved _his_ body.

Instead of answering, she pulled him down to kiss him. Jafar answered in kind, his hands on her perfect ass, kneading it as he pushed their hips together. Jasmine broke the kiss, gasping as she felt his cock through his robe against her thigh. Taking advantage of this, Jafar, licked and kissed down her neck, biting at the swell of her breasts.

His hand slipped inside of her pants, cupping her. Jasmine automatically pushed her body onto him, needing him to release her from the torment.

“You’re so wet, pussycat,” Jafar hissed as two fingers penetrated her. “So wet for me.”

Jasmine put her hands on his shoulders, using him to steady herself and to not fall from the sheer pleasure of having his long fingers so far in her vagina. She rocked her hips as he curled them, finding that spot to make her come.

Jafar could sense when she was going to finish. He suddenly pulled out, making her cry in near pain.

He inspected his two fingers, choosing to lick the middle fingers from base to tip, moaning. “Your taste is exquisite, Jasmine.”

She was his addiction. He would never be tired her, both her body and mind.

He pushed his index finger in her mouth, watching her red lips surrounding it. With her head tipped back, he imagined her sucking his cock instead of his fingers.

Speaking of his cock, it was raging with the need to burst inside of her body, but he had to be patient. He would get his time.

Jasmine wasn’t passive either. She licked his finger and made a real show out of it, her tongue making Jafar’s sensitive fingers tingle. “You should taste me more often then.”

“I plan to, don’t you worry,” was his amused reply. He fingered her again, playing with her clit until she reached the edge but he refused to let her fall from it.

He brought his finger up to her cheek again, wiping the evidence of her arousal on her face, dragging it down her neck and between her breasts. With force, he ripped her shirt apart, still tracing his finger down to her belly button.

The sight of her torn shirt, her juices glistening in her breast, her flushed face and body made him throb with desire. She was almost the perfect personification of sex.

Jafar bent down, licking from her belly button and up to her cheek, licking her arousal and leaving behind his own saliva. He grazed his sharp teeth against her carotid artery, pleased to find it beating fast under his touch.

He pushed himself against her again, playing with her breasts and sucking on them. He was a bit rough, his nails digging into the soft flesh but she didn’t seem to mind. If anything, she encouraged him to do more as she pushed herself even more into his hands.

All those princes assumed that she was like most women: weak, submissive, and easy to control. They were proven wrong every time, for Jasmine did not fall for their easy smiles and demands.

That was why she gave herself to Jafar. Jafar liked women who gave him a challenge, who caused a burning fire within him.

As he was thinking this, Jasmine pushed his robe aside and grabbed his cock, pumping it up and down. Jafar instantly growled and hissed in her name in her ear.

Jasmine loved the sensation of him rutting against her. Jafar was a man who was naturally in control of most situations, including during sex. However, she was the only one who could sometimes make him falter and lose that control. No matter how much he tried, he would never stop being under her spell.

He would never admit it, but he loved that about her. He wouldn’t have anyone else but Jasmine control his body.

Jasmine tossed her long hair behind her, Jafar’s eyes gleaming at the sight of her unmarked neck. She got down on her knees suddenly, pleased to see his large cock at her face. Pulling the robes aside, Jasmine circled her lips around his cock and bobbed her head up and down.

She relished in his hiss, her cheeks hollowing as he fucked her mouth. He was feeling the same pleasure she did when he fingered her.

Just as he was about to come, Jasmine pulled away. He growled at her in fury and she just stood up, swinging her hips as she pushed her hair back again. She winked, taking one of her scarves and dragged it past his nose, making him smell her scent.

She leaned into his ear. “You get what you give, Jafar.”

She turned around, starting to walk away from him. If she had been any other woman, he would have let her go. He wouldn’t have the pride to go after her.

But this. This was Princess Jasmine, and his need to claim her mind, body, and soul was far greater than his pride.

Still dizzy from his erection and her scent from her scarf, he materialized in front of her, pushing her down against a couch. Jasmine grinned, knowing that’s exactly what he wanted to do. Her allure couldn’t have been more of a magnet to him.

He pushed his robe off of his body and watched her as she reacted to his erection that had grown not by much but enough from the time she sucked him to be noticeable.

At this, another burst of wetness coated her underwear.

Without a word, Jafar ripped her pants in half and shoved himself inside of her in one desperate thrust. Jasmine threw her head back in a scream. It was painful but felt so _good_ to feel him like this.

Besides, when it came to Jafar, she liked pain.

She focused on his carnal eyes, roaming about her body like a predator. He plunged deep into her wet heat, filling her almost painfully. In response, she pushed her hips back, needing more. “Fuck, Jafar!”

Jafar grinned as her finger nails dug into his arms. “If you hadn’t tasted me earlier, I would tell you that I will fuck your dirty little mouth.”

“So what will you do now?” Jasmine gritted her teeth as his thrusts slowed down, torturing her on purpose.

“Oh, that’s easy.” He toyed with her breasts again, flicking her nipples with his tongue. “I’m going to fuck your little cunt.”

His thrusts came faster. Jasmine matched them with the movement of her own hips, her fingers now on his back, her nails leaving a trail of broken skin. She gasped as she felt him harden further and grow a bit more, large enough that the tip of his cock pushed against her cervix.

“Don’t you like that, Pussycat?” He purred his nickname for her. “Don’t you like the most intelligent and the most powerful man inside your pussy?”

Jasmine squeezed her vaginal muscles in response. This time, it was her who forced him to look into her eyes. “Such language, Jafar. But that’s who you are, all talk and no action.”

She knew this would make him furious, even though they both knew she was just baiting him. Few things enraged him more than being accused of not taking action.

“No action? We’ll see about that, Princess.”

Jafar plunged faster in her, his hips going harder than the force of a hurricane. He looked down at her flat stomach and perky breasts, smiling at their joining.

Jasmine was reaching the peak, but not fast enough. She lowered her hand to her clit but Jafar used his magic to put invisible chains on her wrists. She struggled, angry that he would deny her the release she so craved.

Jafar grinned. He was ruthless, but not that ruthless. He relished in the angry fire of her eyes at being denied the opportunity to reach her orgasm. He kissed where her heart was. “Your pleasure will be brought by me.”

He pushed his own hand down to her pussy, feeling her engorged clit as he fingered her.

Jasmine’s eyes widened as he lunged for her neck, biting it like some sort of vampire, surely bruising her as he bruised her hips. “Jafar!”

At the sound of his name, Jafar couldn’t help it anymore. He fingered her furiously, watching as she reached the apex, her cunt muscles rippling against his cock. He thrust one last time, roaring as his seed filled her. “Jasmine!”

Jasmine gasped at feeling his cock push at her cervix, his warmth filling her and his teeth biting her neck. They held onto each other, being each other’s rock as they came down from their high.

In a moment of tenderness, they both went to kiss at the same time. No matter how intimate they had been, there was always something special about a kiss on the lips that made their connection for each other grow.

Jafar pulled out of her, admiring the beautiful mess that was Jasmine. Her hair askew, her breasts and upper body full of his love bites. Her clothes ripped, panties torn at her ankles and evidence of himself leaking out her swollen cunt.

 _Now_ she was the perfect personification of sex. 

She was in a daze, a post-coital haze that he always wanted to see her on her face.

He wanted to make love again with her but now was not the time. He kissed her forehead. “I must go, I have a meeting, but I will see you tonight.”

Jasmine pulled him back, kissing him again. She was pleased to see her own desire and dazed look reflected upon his face. “Until tonight then, husband.”

“Until tonight, wife.”

**Author's Note:**

> Yes they are married! How did they get there? Idk man, I'm sure you guys can think up a cool backstory but as it stands, this is all I have written here. lol.
> 
> I do have another Jasmine/Jafar fanfic coming up (It could serve as a prequel to this, idk, I'll think about it) that has way more character building (a short story but definitely longer than this one), this was just a warm-up for me to try to write them for the first time and I actually dig it! I'm still fairly inexperienced when it comes to writing smut, so I really appreciate you guys for reading this. Take care and I hope that you liked it!


End file.
